Attempts have been made to utilize propylene based random copolymers for injection stretch blow molding (ISBM) applications. However, in order to achieve high clarity, the ISBM grade polypropylene resins are usually clarified by sorbitol based clarifiers, which are not desirable for medical applications. In addition, the polypropylene (PP) ISBM process is more demanding than polyethylene terephthalate (PET) ISBM process, especially during the re-heating stage.
Therefore, a need exists for developing resins which can be more easily reheated during the ISBM process and will result in ISBM articles exhibiting high clarity without the use of undesirable clarifiers.